Endless Love
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: A Endless Love é a minha fic "mudando da água para o fogo" só que com um título mais apropriado e com uma continuação. É um romance meio dramático. Review, please. desculpem a confusão que eu fiz... cabeça de vento igual a Usagi
1. Usagi's Madness

OBS.: Essa fic é a MESMA fic Mudando da água para o fogo. Só repostei porque me parece mais sensato. Não vou deletar a antiga, por causa das reviews. XP

A/N atual:Pessoaaaaaal o/ Seguinte, eu ia reescrever esse capitulo um inteirinho, mmaaasss eu não queria fazer essa barbaridade, porque voces tem q ver como eu já fui a pior escritora em toda a historia XD não mudei nadinha em nenhum capítulo, só mudei o titulo da historia! / SPOILER (da fic.. uu e meio que do anime pra quem nao viu tbm O.o) - e desde já aviso que Kousagi NÃO é Chibiusa (primeira filha de Usagi e Mamoru), MUITO MENOS Chibi-Chibi (que nem filha dos dois é). Melhor explicação no chapter 3, grata pela sua paciencia. XD

first written: 28/05/2002 first posted: 29/05/2002

Endless Love!

Chapter 1 - Usagi's Madness

Passaram-se 3 meses desde que Sailor Galaxia voltou ao seu lugar de origem. As meninas voltaram à sua vida diária, e Mamoru, finalmente, foi completar seus estudos, o que não conseguiu pois sua viagem havia sido interrompida por Galaxia. Usagi não agüentou de saudades, clamou por ajuda, chegou quase a enlouquecer!

Hoje, ela recebeu uma carta dele dizendo:

"Usako,

Muito obrigado por suas cartas maravilhosas, e sinto muitíssimo não poder respondê-las sempre, mas quando puder responderei você, ok?!

Escute-me, acho que vou continuar por aqui por mais um ano... Eu sei que sente muito minha falta, e eu a sua também, mas se eu não passar nesses testes, eu nunca conseguirei um emprego! Espero que me entenda.

Beijos,

Mamo-chan"

A carta mais parecia um bilhete, algo que ela guardou dentro de uma gaveta da escrivaninha, onde permanecia a foto dela, de Chibiusa e Mamoru. Afogou seu rosto no travesseiro e começou a viajar em seus pensamentos, pensava que Mamoru não queria mais vê-la, por isso, tanto tempo distante dela, resolveria com quem ficar, e certamente não seria ela. Ela se confundia cada vez mais com seus pensamentos, enlouquecia aos poucos, começou a chorar desesperadamente. Sua mãe, Ikuko Tsukino, preocupada, chamou Rei e Ami, que foram as únicas que estavam em casa: Rei praticava invocação de espíritos, e Ami estudava tranqüilamente.

Ao chegarem, as duas se desesperaram ao ver Usagi com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e cheios de água, as lágrimas cristalinas lhe molhavam o rosto delicado, e ela não se continha em seu desespero. Precisava chorar para afastar suas dores e seus sofrimentos. Rei e Ami falavam, mas ela parecia hipnotizada por si mesma, sonhava acordada e não era capaz de ouvir o que as meninas falavam, até que ela levantou, foi até a pequena gaveta, abriu, pegou a pequenina carta e leu em voz alta. Rei e Ami pararam de falar, olharam uma para a outra e se sentiram completamente culpadas. Pensaram que aquele desespero todo era por causa da viagem de Mamoru ser tão repentina, em vez disso, foi muito pior, foi o fato dele querer ficar mais. As duas meninas nada puderam fazer, olharam profundamente nos olhos de Usagi e viram a dor que ela sentia, sentiram na pele o desgosto que tinha no peito e a mágoa que crescia em seu coração. Usagi pegou o porta-retrato, com a foto de seu amado e de sua futura filha, tirou-a de dentro dele e começou a dormir abraçada a ela, falando:

- Voltem, voltem, voltem... voltem, voltem, voltem...VOLTEM!!!!!!! - gritava muito, os vizinhos começaram a estranhar, ela estava tremendo, dormindo e ainda assim gritava cada vez mais alto - VOLTEM! VOLTEM!! VOLTEEEEEEEM!!!

As meninas desesperadas foram até Ikuko, que fechou a porta e a janela do quarto de Usagi, para que ninguém ouvisse seus gritos e para que ela não tentasse nada de anormal.

- Senhora Tsukino, a senhora tem o telefone do hotel em que Mamo-chan está?!

- Tem na agenda de Usagi-chan. Aqui está... - disse a mãe de Usagi, trêmula, para as garotas.

As meninas imediatamente pegaram o telefone e ligaram para lá:

- Alô? É do hotel Saint House?

- Sim, em que posso ajudá-la?!

- Gostaria de falar com o hóspede Chiba Mamoru, por favor. - era Ami falando, pois Rei estava roendo suas unhas e acalmando a mãe de Usagi.

- Só um momento por favor! - depois de alguns minutos, 3 ou 4, a moça retornou ao telefone - Vou passar a linha para lá, mas acho que não tem ninguém no momento.

- Certo, obrigada. - agradeceu Ami.

O telefone tocou, tocou, tocou, e na hora que Ami ia desligar, ela ouve:

- A-Alô?!?!? - era voz de Mamoru.

- Ah, oi, Mamo-chan!! É a Ami!

- Oi, Ami! Eu estava no banho, me desculpe por não ter atendido antes!

- Tudo bem! Escute, eu li a carta que mandou para Usagi, e fiquei realmente abalada. Ela está, neste momento, quase arrancando os cabelos, gritou "VOLTEM!" abraçada à uma foto desde que chegamos, treme muito, está descontrolada, dentro de seu quarto, dormindo, tremendo, gritando...

- COMO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? - Mamoru se surpreende e diz num fio de voz de modo que nunca havia falado antes - Usagi ao telefone...

Ami não pensou duas vezes, levou o telefone ao quarto de Usagi, acordou-a. Usagi acordou com os olhos abertos de susto, tremia ainda, estava suada, de tanto que se mexeu na cama, sua voz mal saía, pois gritou tanto que ficou rouca, a foto, estava quase rasgada, e muito amassada.

- Quem é? - falou Usagi com uma voz fraquinha

- Usako...?

- Mamo-chan. - disse ela séria, apesar de ainda rouca.

- Usako! Vou voltar hoje! Me desculpe pela cart...

- Aquilo era uma carta? Ou um bilhete pra sua "ficante"? Pois parece que sou sua ficante... Em vez de me mandar uma carta de 2 páginas, sendo que eu já mandei umas 10, você me manda um bilhete com poucas palavras, dizendo que pretende me deixar por mais tempo!

- Acalme-se...

- Não. Eu não sei como consigo falar, nem como estou em sã consciência, mas eu sei que você não volta vivo se voltar mais tarde do que a data combinada antes de você partir. Eu estou enlouquecendo, antes, tinha Seiya e Chibi-Chibi aqui, me consolando e me dando apoio, agora não tenho ninguém. Rei, Minako, Makoto e Ami tem lá seus problemas, não posso ficar as incomodando direto! Ami tem de estudar para ser a doutora que sempre quis; Rei pratica suas "magias" todo santo dia; Makoto luta sempre, para se tornar uma grande lutadora e quando pode, cozinha e muito! Minako... bom... está se dedicando ao vôlei... e ao... Bom, é isso! Eu não sei o que faço, nem a que me dedicar, não consigo estudar, não consigo ler, não consigo mais nem escrever! Estou endoidando sem você aqui, nem aos meus telefonemas você responde, deixo mil e uma mensagens na secretária eletrônica, mas nada de você responder!!

- Minha secretária eletrônica está com a fita cheia, tenho que trocar, me desculpe! E quanto a você pedir ajuda às suas amigas, eu aconselho que peça, não fique de fora, lembre-se que são suas amigas acima de tudo. Eu volto para aí ainda hoje, me espere no aeroporto às 23 horas, certo?

- E os seus malditos estudos?

- Estudei o suficiente, e vou fazer as provas aí no Japão mesmo, não há necessidade de fazer provas em outro país, a não ser que eu precise emergencialmente de emprego, o que não é o meu caso...

- Certo, então, te espero no aeroporto! Te amo, Mamo-chan... te amo demais pra te deixar...! Nunca se esqueça de mim, por favor!

- Nunca vou esquecer! Te amo muito, Usako! Até mais tarde.

Desligou o telefone, eufórica de alegria, Usagi pulou feliz da cama, foi direto ao banheiro e tomou um banho de meia hora. Rei e Ami felizes por sua amiga estar feliz novamente vão para casa, depois de tomar um chá, oferecido pela mamãe Ikuko.

Usagi queria estar linda para seu amado, sabia que aquele seria um dia maravilhoso para os dois. Ela nunca estivera tão feliz por ver seu amado, sempre esteve amando ele de perto. "Como a distância deixa o amor mais louco...", pensou Usagi, lembrando de como se desesperara com a pequena carta.

Continua...

Onegai minna-san, review!!!! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acham do fic pra poder continuar... em quanto eu espero por suas opiniões eu vou começar a 2a. parte...espero que gostem! Beijos, Nanda. - A/N antiga


	2. Little Stranger

first written: 24/8/2002 first posted: 24/08/2002 

Endless Love!

Chapter 2 - Little stranger

Estava pronta. Linda, maravilhosa, parecia uma princesa. Vestia um longo vestido preto, não era chamativo, apesar de tudo ela sabia que ia para o aeroporto e não à uma festa. Estava mais madura, sem perceber, crescia mais por dentro. Se fosse a mesma Usagi de 4 anos atrás, estaria teimando em ir com o vestido mais bonitinho e mais chamativo de seu armário.

Eram 22:00, Usagi havia se apressado muito ao se arrumar, não percebeu que ainda faltava uma hora para ir ao aeroporto reecontrar com Mamoru.  
Ainda assim, sabia que não estava errada. A Usagi de sempre se atrasaria, e ela agora, estava mudada, estava assim para seu amor, estava destinada e determinada a ficar com ele para sempre, e sabia disso. Sabia que o amor dos dois duraria eternamente, por mais que brigassem ou que discutissem, nada separaria os dois. Estava no destino, Rei e Rainha de Crystal Tokyo, o casal perfeito, doce com um amor eterno.  
Ela sabia o quão importante era ela manter o que sentia por ele, porque se esse sentimento não existisse, nem o reino de Crystal Tokyo e nem Chibiusa nasceriam.

Estava na hora, faltavam 20 minutos para 23:00, ela vôou ao aeroporto, estava frio, e ela esquecera o casaco em casa. Tremia de frio, mas ficava de pé, a postos, esperando seu amado chegar.

Depois de uns 10 ou 15 minutos o avião em que Mamoru voltava aterrisou e Usagi reconheceu Mamoru assim que ele saiu pela porta de saída do avião, Usagi saiu correndo foi até o portão de espera e ficou ali, ansiosa, esperando por ele.  
Foi quando vários passageiros encheram o local esperando por suas malas, Usagi sabia que se fossem muitas pessoas, sua espera seria mais longa, mas ela não se importou, continuou esperando.  
Passaram 5 minutos e veio Mamoru porta afora... Usagi saiu correndo e pulou em cima de Mamoru dando-lhe um abraço apertado e dominador, como se nunca mais quisesse soltar o rapaz, que estava até um pouco assustado. Foi quando derrepente uma menininha veio correndo e agarrou a perna de Mamoru e Usagi, uma mãozinha na de Mamoru e outra na de Usagi. Era uma pequenina menina que nem saber falar parecia. - Quem é você? – perguntou simpáticamente, Usagi.  
- Eu sou Usagi! Usagi Tsukino!!! Mamãe! – disse a pequena menina toda entusiasmada.  
- U..Usagi? Mamãe..? – disse Mamoru meio espantado.  
- Ora... Papai, não me reconhece??? - Você tem certeza que seu nome é Usagi? – disse Usagi espantadíssima com a reação da menina.  
- Sim!! Toda as meninas me chamam de Kousagi... onde está Chibiusa????? E Diana??? Onde estão as Sailo... – foi quando Usagi abaixou-se e tapou a boca da pequena menina.  
- Venha, vamos lá em casa, te servirei um chocolate quente, está frio! – disse sorridente Usagi.  
- Vamos lá pra casa, Usako. – disse Mamoru, preocupado com a menina que parecia saber demais.  
- Sim... – respondeu Usagi já meia estranha e meio estressada, por não ter tido a chance de dizer tudo que estava entalado na garganta para Mamoru, dizer o quanto o ama e poder beijá-lo mais uma vez, entre todas as outras que beijou aquele belíssimo rapaz.  
Ao chegar na casa de Mamoru, Usagi olhou bem e examinou de longe cada canto do lugar, viu que nada mudou desde que Mamoru havia viajado, parece que o apartamento estava inabitado todo aquele tempo.  
- Mamãe, eu to com sono... – disse Kousagi para Usagi, inocentemente.  
- Hã? Erm... vem cá, fala umas coisas pra mim antes de dormir, "filha"? – disse sem graça, Usagi.  
- Sim, o quê mãe?? - De onde você é? - De Crystal Tokyo... eu sou irmã de Chibiusa e vocês são meus pais... ah... eu vim do futuro... é que eu tenho que presenciar os fatos que acontecerão a partir de agora, como mandou o reinado de Crystal Tokyo, para garantir a segurança da cidade e do povo... Se nada ocorrer como o destino manda, a história será alterada, e algo ruim pode acontecer, vim na missão de ajudar o destino a cumprir seu dever, e espero poder ajudar mesmo.. eu to com sono agora mãe, vou dormir no seu colo tá? Té amanhã...té amanhã papai!! – explicou e dormiu em seguida no colo de Usagi.  
- O que... ela nos chamou de papai e mamãe? Somos pais de mais uma.. filha? – disse Mamoru, meio vermelho.  
- Pa..parece que sim... – sem graça e totalmente vermelha, Usagi não sabia mais o que falar.  
- Er...vou colocá-la na minha cama, já volto. – disse Mamoru vendo que o clima não iria mudar tão cedo; os dois envergonhados com o que acabaram de ouvir ficaram meio calados um com o outro.  
A pequena menina foi colocada na cama. Agora os dois jovens já não sabiam o que falar ou fazer. Estavam sentados, um do lado do outro, sem ação.  
- Quer alguma coisa pra beber, Usako? – perguntou Mamoru, quebrando o clima pesado.  
- Sim... pode me trazer um copo d'água? – respondeu naturalmente, parecendo entender a situação; coisa que não lhe era típica.  
- Ok, eu volto logo.  
Usagi parou um pouco de se fingir, estava fingindo o controle total da situação, o que faria naquele momento senão isso? Levantou-se, olhou ao seu redor, viu um apartamento totalmente organizado, livros ordenados corretamente, coleções perfeitas, CDs organizados, nunca havia visto um lugar tão bem organizado. Se sentia a vontade, se sentia bem naquele lugar... mas estava cansada. O ataque que teve de tarde lhe cansou muito, ainda porque foi um susto pra ela mesma. Ela pensou em soltar tudo que estava engasgado de uma vez, beijá-lo, mas sentiu medo... medo de ser a hora de algo acontecer, e realmente acontecer. Ela se sentia despreparada pra qualquer tipo de coisa diferente, algo que ela nunca tivesse feito, ela não estava pronta ainda. Sentou-se novamente, esperou com calma, pensando em apenas aceitar o copo de água e ficar calada, deixar ele falar, se algo for dito, ela apenas ouvirá e responderá. Era o que ela queria que acontecesse. Logo ele chegou com dois copos d'água, colocou-os em cima da mesa na frente do sofá e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Usagi.  
- Pronto, aí está. – disse ele, sério.  
- Obrigada. – pegou o copo e começou a beber a água. Com intervalos, percebia que Mamoru a olhava sem tocar no copo que havia trazido para ele – não vai tomar também?  
- Não... não estou com sede!  
- Hum.. então tá.  
Calaram-se novamente, Usagi terminou seu copo de água e ficou olhando para frente, sem coragem de encarar o namorado frente-a-frente. Logo, ele resolveu agir. Chegou mais perto de Usagi e começou a acariciar seu rosto, Usagi começava a suar e tremer, com medo. - Por.. por que está tremendo, Usako?? Você está com frio...? – perguntou, assustado, o rapaz que não parecia entender.  
- Sim... estou com frio. – ela estava realmente com frio, mas não era aquele o motivo da tremedeira.  
- Aqui, pegue meu casaco. – ele deu o casaco que vestia para a namorada usar, já que dizia estar com frio.  
- Não precisa, obrigada... eu vou indo, amanhã a gente se fala. Se quiser, eu levo Kousagi para minha casa. – disse Usagi, já se levantando.  
- Ahn.. ok, então eu levo vocês duas de carro, a menina pode querer dormir, então eu a deixo no banco de trás do carro.  
- N-não precisa, Mamo-chan.  
- O que você tem? Quando estávamos no aeroporto, você estava tão feliz que pulou em cima de mim. Agora está assim, cansada, com frio?? O que aconteceu? Foi o que Kousagi disse? – estranhou Mamoru, tentando entender o que se passava com Usagi.  
- Não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem. Estou só um pouco assustada com o fato de nós termos outra filha e de ela chegar assim, tão derrepente. Mas eu estou bem, de qualquer jeito. Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso, ok? Estou cansada mesmo, preciso dormir um pouco.  
- Ok.. eu não vou te pressionar, mas eu sei que algo está te incomodando. Só quero saber o que.. bom, vou buscar Kousagi, eu vou sim levá-las de carro! É perigoso vocês duas andarem sozinhas à essa hora da noite.  
- Tudo bem então. Eu vou esperar você buscá-la.  
Mamoru saiu olhando para trás, estranhando o jeito de falar de Usagi. Ela tinha na sua voz um tom de preocupação, não de cansaço. Mamoru precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.  
Foi até o quarto, pegou a menina que dormia calmamente no colo e foi em direção à sala.  
- Abra a porta, por favor. – pediu Mamoru, com a menina no colo.  
- Ok. – pegou as chaves do carro e abriu a porta.  
Foram em direção ao carro, durante o caminho, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca e a menina dormiu como um anjo. Usagi apertava suas mãos contra a perna, estava nervosa, roçava seus dedos com a palma da mão, preocupada.  
- O que você tem???? – perguntou, já preocupado, Mamoru.  
- Nada, já disse!  
- Calma, me diga. Você não pode viver assim, escondendo as coisas de mim! Me diga, o que está acontencendo!  
- E-eu....eu estou com medo.  
- Medo do que? De mim? Da Kousagi?  
- Da nossa relação ir muito adiante. Está cedo, eu não estou preparada para.  
- Ah, é isso.  
- É, é isso.  
- Calma, nada vai acontecer. Eu, pelo menos, não vou forçar você a fazer nada que não queira.  
- Sabe, não é que eu não queira.. é que eu sinto que não estou preparada para avançar agora. Eu sei que muitas meninas na minha idade já o fizeram, mas eu... eu sou eu, entende? Eu quero ir devagar. - Tudo bem, então iremos devagar, não se preocupe, certo? Você não tem com o que se preocupar, ainda que eu, mesmo tendo 21 anos nunca fiz. Ter relações sexuais com alguém é algo que a gente só faz se tiver certeza, e eu nunca tive essa certeza antes. - Você entende bem do assunto.  
- Quê? Não! É que..... erm.. – disse totalmente sem graça.  
Pararam aí a conversa, pois haviam chegado a casa da Usagi. Se olharam profundamente, Usagi sorriu.. sorriu docentemente, pegou no rosto de seu amado e lhe beijou. Agora estava feliz, não estava com medo, apesar de ainda ter preocupação em seus olhos e em sua voz. Kousagi ainda era um mistério que ela não havia compreendido. Tirou Kousagi do carro, entrou dentro de casa, foi direto ao seu quarto. Lá, deitou a menina em sua cama, cobriu-a e fechou a porta. Ficou vendo TV, não tinha sono. Embora já estivesse tarde.

Continua

Taí! A segunda parte, meio confusa (meio? oO) e em breve eu farei a terceira. Gente, Review, PLEASE! Eu amo saber o que vocês acham dos meus trabalhos, ainda porque é foda fazer eles sem ter quem ler né? XP Bom, eu até gostei um pouco dessa parte. espero que vocês gostem também. - A/N antigo


	3. Unconditional Love

A/N de 15/3/03: Calma gente! Pan, Nanninha, vocês não captaram os papéis da história! Kousagi não é Chibiusa nem Chibi-Chibi! Aliás, Chibi-Chibi NÃO é filha da Usagi e do Mamoru, Pan! Kousagi é a segunda filha de Mamoru e Usagi, que aparece somente na única edição - separada do mangá original de BSSM - Sailor Moon Parallel! Que, como diz no título, é uma história paralela de Sailor Moon. P Então, entenderam? Agora eu vou começar o terceiro capítulo... esperam que tenham entendido O.o; E valew pelos elogios gente, continuem comentando, okay? ;  
Ah é, eu mudei o título da história (aquele tava brega demaaais). Divirtam-se. P 

A/N: Olá! o/ ok, bizarro eu falar olá depois de falar essas trombadas aí em cima.. mas é o seguinte, eu nem sei se os comentarios dessas pessoas aí em cima existem mais (no momento eu estou internetless - sem internet) e de qualquer maneira, eu só tinha feito pouco dessa fic... só hoje que continuei o (hoje 3/1/05) - tá, me matem e daih q eu demorei 2 anos pra continuar a maldita fanfic? XP

Endless Love

Chapter 3 - Unconditional Love

Usagi acordou no dia seguinte sem o que pensar. Olhou para o lado e viu a pequenina dormir como um anjo. Ela ficou admirando a garota e vendo como se parecia com ela. Será que era mesmo mais uma filha dela? Usagi não sabia como lidar com isso. Estava constrangida o bastante desde o anuncio de Chibiusa ser sua filha, agora outra?! Era o que a Usagi não precisava, ah, se era. Seu amor, sua vida tinha acabado de chegar de viagem e ela teria que cuidar de uma criança, e não poderia aproveitar o chamego do namorado? Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Mas também, não sabia o que fazer: ficar chateada, nervosa, contar às meninas e deixá-las resolver o problema. Ela não sabia. Então, pela primeira vez na vida, resolveu deixar pra lá e não correr do problema. 'E que problema, hein?' ela pensou. Mas agora não havia nada a se fazer. Se ela apenas chamasse Pluto e pedisse para que ela voltasse o tempo e fizesse que Kousagi não aparecesse ia ser inútil e iria praticamente matar Pluto (ela já havia quebrado as 3 regras de Chronos, se quebrasse de novo, ela não reviveria nem com o Cristal de Prata.), então Usagi resolveu mesmo deixar pra lá.

Usagi acordara antes do despertador, antes da mãe e antes do pai. Ah, antes do irmão também. Até de Luna. Quando ela olhou para o relógio, viu que marcavam 4:30. Da manhã. O sol não nascera ainda, então ela acordara antes mesmo do sol nascer. 'Milagres acontecem, Usagi-chan' ela pensou. Ela lembrou do horário que foi dormir: 3:00. Isso mostrava que ela só dormira 1 hora e meia. Resolveu dar uma volta na rua, talvez tudo o que precisasse agora era um pouco de ar. Saiu, fechou a porta e em seguida admirou o céu. A lua parecia deprimida, talvez tanto quanto ela. Em breve a lua sairia de vista e ela teria sua vista atrapalhada por um sol forte. Resolveu continuar seu caminho, parou na frente da loja de Andrew. Ele ainda não abrira a loja, óbvio, era muito cedo pra isso. Ela foi até o parque. Como não tinham crianças, nem adolescentes, nem adultos lá ainda, resolveu sentar-se no balanço dos pequenos e ficar ali um pouco. Ela ficou ali, balançando.. balançando... lembrando de quando Chibiusa estava ainda ali, com ela, rindo e brigando, disputando pelo Mamoru (apesar de serem pai e filha), ela sentia falta de Chibiusa. Talvez mandaram Kousagi para substituir Chibiusa, já que agora, Chibiusa deveria ser uma moça grande e talvez já estivesse namorando. E não conseguia imaginar o menino perfeito para Chibiusa. Só pensava em Mamoru. Lembrou-se do dia em que terrivelmente triste, ela brigou com Chibiusa e Mamoru, acusando Mamoru de amar Chibiusa e de se importar mais com ela do que com Usagi. E de repente uma brisa gelada passou calmamente e Usagi congelou até os ossos. Estava frio, e ela estava tão aérea que esquecera de colocar um casaco. Ela sentiu um pano cair sobre seus ombros e esquentá-la, seguido por um abraço na cintura. Olhou para trás, com olhos tristes e viu Mamoru.

- O que você está fazendo aqui à essa hora, Usako?  
- Nada... pensando, eu acho... - Pensando? No quê?  
- Na Chibiusa. Eu sinto saudades dela.  
- Eu também. Estava me sentindo um pai de verdade já, hehehehe... ela era uma criança muito teimosa, parecida com alguém.... - Eu sei com quem, hehe. Mas não sei porque, me sinto deprimida.... não pode ser por causa daquela criança que veio do futuro. Ela não incomoda ninguém. Não me incomodou, pelo menos. Não têm culpa, também. Ahh, por que diabos mandaram ela para cá?!?! - Usagi dizia como se falasse sozinha, brigando com alguém, sem saber quem exatamente. Talvez com o eu futuro dela.  
- Calma, Usako... você deve estar preocupada com alguma coisa, não precisa ficar assim. - Mamoru olhou fundo nos olhos de Usagi, e aí percebeu olheiras no rosto dela. - Ei, que horas você foi dormir?  
- Umas 3 da madrugada. - Usagi disse, fazendo pouco caso.  
- Meu Deus! Você dormiu menos de 2 horas! Você precisa dormir, senão essa sua depressão vai ter um grande motivo para atrapalhar seus pensamentos e sua vida! - Mamoru a ajudou a levantar. - Vamos lá pra casa, você pode dormir na minha cama, ok?  
- Tá, tanto faz.  
Os dois andaram um pouco e chegaram aonde o carro de Mamoru estava estacionado. Entraram e Mamoru dirigiu até o prédio onde morava. Quando chegou lá, viu que Usagi adomeceu ali mesmo, no banco do carro. Mamoru pegou ela no colo e levou para seu apartamento, deixando-a em sua cama. 'Ela é maluca, só pode...' Mamoru pensava. Ele pegou uma cadeira e pôs na frente da cama dele, onde Usagi dormia. Sentou-se, e ficou ali, olhando e admirando-a. Pensava em como era possível ele e Usagi se tornarem pais de duas crianças, sendo que agora têm tanto medo de se tornarem íntimos. Quando, afinal, eles deveriam ter Chibiusa? E Kousagi?! Era inacreditável, isso era. Mamoru só não estava mais preocupado porquê já havia estudado para as provas nos EUA, sabendo que Usagi ia querer atenção... Mamoru continuava a assistir o sono quieto de Usagi. Ela realmente parece uma princesa, mesmo que às vezes ela não seja uma pessoa muito, digamos, "conceituada". Pensava em como ela batalhara nos últimos anos e ainda assim conseguira passar para a nona série. Ele realmente ficou impressionado. Mesmo com todo o tumulto, com todas as surpresas, mesmo com o seu dia-a-dia atrapalhado, ela conseguiu o que ninguém esperava que ela conseguisse. E isso significava muito mais do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar.

Usagi abre um olho, devagar. Esboça um sorriso. - Psiu! - Hã? Usako, você acordou?! - Mamoru meio que acorda de seus prórpios pensamentos. Usagi fecha os olhos e sorri novamente.  
- Nada, ainda to dormindo... to sonhando com nosso casamento, e sonhando com a Chibiusa como um bebezinho, e logo em seguida, para a minha surpresa, Chibiusa nos seus 15 anos carregando um bebê. Kousagi. - Usagi abre os olhos, ainda sorrindo, como se toda sua dor tivesse desaparecido. Todas as dúvidas, toda a tristeza, tudo a deixou em paz.  
- Hum... esse sonho deve ser bonito... posso me juntar à você? - Mamoru fala brincando, mas Usagi desocupa metade da cama e balança a cabeça para ele, como quem diz sim.

Mamoru, primeiro, fica surpreso. "Que diabos foi isso? Será que ela acha que está dormindo ainda?" pensa, confuso. Mas ele vê que ela está bem acordada. Ela tem felicidade nos olhos, um brilho inconfundível. Então ele se deita ao lado dela, ainda fitando-a, estudando cada detalhe dela, e de repente a saudade que ele teve dela nesse tempo bateu. Bateu mesmo, o coração dele apertou. Ela não entende porquê ele está ali na frente dela, parecendo confuso, e parecendo preso em outra dimensão. Mamoru fecha os olhos e abraça Usagi. Abraça ela forte, como ela o abraçou no aeroporto. Ela fecha os olhos e sorri, se sentindo no paraíso. Tudo que ela queria estava ali. Ela viveu cada segundo daquele abraço como se fosse o mais divino presente que Mamoru poderia lhe dar. Os dois trocam sorrisos, antes de se beijarem e ficarem presos nesses carinhos. Os dois estão num pico de felicidade, mas sabem que a queda pode causar uma confusão com a qual, no momento, não podem lidar. Então nada passa de abraços, beijos e muito carinho. Ela ainda não se sente completamente preparada, e ele, apesar de preparado, a respeita e sabe qual é o limite da coisa.

Depois de um tempo ali, às vezes parando para se olharem, às vezes parando para ficar um longo tempo abraçados, aproveitando a sensação de conforto que passavam um ao outro, eles se levantaram e decidiram buscar Kousagi. Precisavam ainda decidir se contariam para as meninas sobre ela. Usagi era contra, pois já sabia que elas ficariam ou muito entusiasmadas ou fariam comentários sobre a sua vida íntima com Mamoru, e ela realmente não precisava isso das próprias amigas agora, mesmo que fosse só brincadeira.

- Huumm? Papai? Onde nós vamos? - Kousagi acorda quando Mamoru a pega no colo, da cama de Usagi.  
- Nós vamos passear, tá? Quer lavar o rosto primeiro? - Mamoru se sente estranho falando desse jeito, apesar de olhar para a menina e sentir que essa realmente é filha de Usagi e Mamoru. Náo só a aparência dela, mas seu ar, sua personalidade, seu coração.. tudo da menina lembrava Chibiusa e lembrava um pouco dele mesmo e de Usagi. - Humm.. não.. to com fome, tem café da manhã? - Kousagi sorriu para o pai e isso o alegrou imensamente. Inexplicavelmente, foi o que ele sentiu.  
- Vamos comer no passeio, pode ser?  
- Claro! Cadê a mamãe?  
- Tá falando com a mãe dela!  
- Vovó??? Mas, mas.  
- Deixa, vamos esperá-la no carro. Você pode dormir mais um pouco lá se quiser.

Mamoru entra no carro e a menina vai para o banco de trás. Deita e cai no sono facilmente. Mamoru a observa por uns minutos, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, essas novas dúvidas, novas vontades, essas discussões que faziam ele e Usagi se sentirem tão desconfortáveis, e principalmente essa nova filha.

- Mamo-chan?  
- Hã? - Mamoru vira o rosto devagar e vê Usagi.  
- Nossa, você anda desligado hein? Hehehe, vamos, então? - Usagi entra no carro, e logo que senta olha para o banco de trás, para checar na menina. - Ela dormiu?  
- Eu disse que ela poderia dormir enquanto esperávamos por você. Bom, para aonde nós vamos?  
- Huumm.. abriu uma lanchonete nova na rua da loja do Andrew... que tal? - Usagi, após falar, torna a checar na menina.  
- Tudo bem, então! ..Hum, você tá preocupada com ela, é? - Mamoru percebe que Usagi não consegue parar de vigiá-la. - Não.. quer dizer, sim, mas... sabe.. hoje de madrugada eu fiquei vendo tv, mas nada conseguia me chamar atenção, então sentei do lado da cama e fiquei olhando pro rostinho dela... ela parece tanto comigo, com você, com a Chibiusa... mas é tão pequena... tão criança... Como foi que o eu no futuro deixou isso acontecer? Tamanha responsabilidade nas mãos de uma menininha de 7 anos? Como isso foi permitido? - Usagi falava olhando para Kousagi. Kousagi ainda dormia, e tinha um sono pesado.  
- Não tenho essas respostas, Usako, mas vamos esperar que ela tenha. Ela soube se explicar tão bem ontem lá no apartamento, deve ser madura demais para a idade.  
- Mamo-chan... se algo acontecer com essa menina, eu nunca vou conseguir me perdoar. Ela não deve ser Sailor ainda, ela não deve saber se proteger. Mamo-chan.. ela só tem a nós nesse mundo todo, nesse tempo que ela não conhece, nesse mundo que ela não tá acostumada a viver, frequentar... ela vai sentir falta de ter amigos da idade dela, ela vai querer atenção... Nós não somos pais ainda! COMO foi que as meninas me deixaram fazer isso? Mandar uma menina de 7 anos pro passado, quem é que faz isso? - Usako, pára de se culpar! Não foi sua culpa! - Não, é? Quem é a mãe dessa menina e rainha do reino em qual ela vive? - Bom.. você, mas no futuro. Então, tecnicamente, não foi você que decidiu isso. E seja lá qual for, um motivo deve existir pra ela ter sido mandada pra cá. Um bom, eu espero. - Mamo-chan, essa menina é nossa filha. Como nós vamos cuidar dela? Você tem provas e eu tenho o colégio, meus pais não podem cuidar dela, eles descobririam tudo sobre o reinado, essa menina é pequena demais para dizermos a ela que ela tem que esconder toda a verdade sobre ela e a vida dela dos outros. E as meninas, nem em sonho. - Nós vamos achar um jeito, não se preocupe. Eu só sei que mesmo sabendo que ela é filha do eu do futuro, eu sinto um amor paterno por ela, e isso vai ser nossa chave desse nosso segredo. Tá? Não se preocupa. - Mamoru sorri para Usagi, e estaciona o carro. - Kousagi-chan? - Usagi chama de leve.  
- Ahnn? - Kousagi acorda, esfrega os olhos e olha para os pais. Eles têm expressões de preocupação, então Kousagi sorri. E o sorriso dela ilumina tudo. - Eu tava sonhando com vocês e a Chibiusa... sonhando que eu peguei vocês se beijando daí a Chibiusa veio me socorrer e me deu uma bronca, porquê não é pra atrapalhar o papai e a mamãe enquanto eles tão namorando...

Mamoru e Usagi, que olhavam para Kousagi, desviaram o olhar da menina e um do outro. Os dois coraram. A menina ria e achava tudo um máximo. Os três entram na lanchonete, Kousagi segurando uma mão de Usagi e uma mão de Mamoru. Todos olham para Usagi e comentam entre si, como é nova pra ser mãe. Usagi finge que não ouve, Kousagi realmente não ouve e Mamoru sente pena de Usagi. Kousagi está empolgada. Não sabia muito sobre lanchonetes, pois não frequentava muito a Terra no tempo dela.

- O que você vai querer, Kousagi-chan? - Usagi pergunta sorrindo, quando eles sentam em uma mesa. - Humm.. eu quero chocolate quente! E... hum... - Que tal pão com queijo, manteiga e presunto? - Mamoru sugeste sem ter muita certeza do que diz - mas Kousagi adora a idéia e diz "SIM!" entusiasmada.

Mamoru e Usagi fazem seus pedidos se sentindo pais de verdade e Kousagi não consegue parar de sorrir.

- Você não é tão parecida com a Chibiusa como pensei, sabia? - Usagi diz gentilmente, sorrindo, para Kousagi.  
- É? Por quê?  
- Bom, você tem um jeitinho mais inocente... - Humm.. e isso é bom?  
- Claro que é! - Mamoru diz, apesar de antes estar fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa das duas.

Usagi sorri para Mamoru e ele se sente meio constrangido pelo súbito interesse. Mas todos estão felizes, conversam sobre coisas fúteis, já que estão em um lugar público. Kousagi termina de comer e se levanta, olhando cada detalhe da lanchonete. E quando olha pelo vidro, para fora, ela vê um parquinho com muitas outras crianças. Mas o que mais chama sua atenção é a caixa de areia. Ela está fascinada. Enquanto isso, Mamoru paga pela refeição e Usagi admira o fascínio de Kousagi pela diversão. Mas tinha medo que a criança fosse pedir para brincar. Não teriam o tempo.. mas ela sabia que acabaria cedendo ao rostinho angelical da menina.

Continua

------------------

A/N: Weee! Hahahahaha! Tá, perae... eu sei que eu fiquei, uhn, bom, quase 2 anos sem escrever essa fic! mas eu tava relendo ela e achei o primeiro capítulo totalmente pobre, fraco e completamente apelativo. O segundo já foi melhor. E esse terceiro, eu, na verdade, já havia começado. em 15/3/03, hauhauuah! Mas acontece, e eu resolvi continuá-la, porque meu bloqueio de escritor acabou! Vai entender! Demorou, né?! Mas acontece! Espero que gostem e review!

PS: Só não me perguntem PORQUÊ Naoko-sama nomeeou as DUAS filhas da Usagi de Usagi. uu


End file.
